Accidents and the Like - The Room of Requirement
by whovianathearts
Summary: Tasked with watching a group of teenagers for a day, Professor Snape becomes the victim of alcohol and silliness.


Accidents and the Like – The Room of Requirement

hr

"For the last time, Albus, no!"

"Come now Severus, it isn't that bad!"

"I will not spend my day locked in a room of filthy little dunderheads!"

"Now now, my boy, they're hardly little any longer. Besides, it's Christmas Eve! Let them live a little."

"I don't see why they can't just stay in their common rooms like the rest of the student."

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore sighed, "we both know that this _particular_ group of students won't stay in their common rooms after being to not wander the corridors. They must be supervised during the preparations so as to not ruin the surprise" at this Professor Snape scoffed "and, as you are the best candidate for the job, you will meet them at the room of requirement tomorrow morning and spend your day there."

"But…"

"No, Severus, my word is final. Now go and get some sleep boy. I dare say you're going to need it!"

hr

Nine heads looked up, startled, as the door to the room of requirement flew open. Professor Snape stoop, a striking figure of black against the light from the corridor as he silently observed the scene before him.

The wall opposite the door held a large fireplace, creating a square with the three large couches in front of it. On the couch to Snape's right sat Ron Weasley, closest to the fireplace, followed by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. The couch with its back to Snape held Neville Longbottom and a stretched out Luna Lovegood, lying with her head on the arm rest and her feet on Neville's lap. The final couch on the left had an empty seat at the end closest to the fireplace, with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkison gracing the remainder. To the left of the fireplace, in front of the couch, sat Hermione Granger while opposite her, at Ron's feet, sat Lavender Brown.

Professor Snape noted all of this in under a second, as well as the lush carpet, the cupboard and door on the right wall and the table full of food and bottles of firewhisky, butterbeer and elf made wine to his left.

He took a step forward, allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

"It seems," he spoke dryly, "that I have the great honour of playing babysitter to a group of otherwise incompetent dunderheads. Know that this is not how I planned to spend Christmas Eve and that if any of you step even slightly out of line you will have detention, with Mr Filch, for the remainder of the year.

"Regardless of N.E. , Miss Granger."

Hermione sheepishly lowered her hand and glanced at Harry and Ron, both of whom were shooting daggers at the potions master.

Snape moved to the table and poured himself a firewhisky before crossing to stand behind the obviously Slytherin couch.

He failed to notice the quick glances and whispers that were passed between the Gryffindors, such was his concentration on the crackling fire, that his head snapped around in surprise as Miss Granger cleared her throat and addressed him.

"You have two choices, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her nerve.

"Before you entered, sir, we were discussing a pact." She glanced around the group and, on receiving a smattering of nods, continued. "Today will only be bearable if we are all on equal terms; therefore we have agreed to take an oath of participation."

"An oath of participation, Miss Granger? What, pray tell, is that supposed to be?"

Not to be put off by his sarcastic tone, Hermione lifted her chin a little higher.

"It is exactly as it sounds, sir. The oath binds each of us into participating in any and every activity three or more members of the group agree upon."

Snape was, regrettably, impressed.

"What would the consequences of breaking such an oath be?" he questioned.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you that, professor."

"Why is that?"

Snape was taken aback by the cheeky grin that passed over the young witches face.

"Because if I tell you, it will ruin the surprise."

"So you see, professor," his head turned towards Ginny Weasley, "as Hermione was saying, you have two choices. You can either stand by the food all day and have no say in what goes on, or you can take a seat," here she waved a hand at the empty seat next to Draco, "and join us."

Sighing inwardly in defeat, Snape picked up the bottle of firewhisky and sat down on the couch.

hr

Once the oath was taken, Snape topped up his glass before passing the bottle to Draco, who poured his own glass before passing it around the group.

As Luna took her glass from Neville, she spoke up in her soft, dreamlike voice.

"I think we should play spin the bottle. I've never tried it before but I've heard that it's fun."

Lavender squealed and jumped out of the way as Ron spat out his sip of firewhisky. Neville blanched as Ginny and Ron exchanged worried glances and Draco and Pansy starting whispering furtively. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, confused.

"What's so bad about spin the bottle?" Hermione asked. "Muggles play it all the time."

"Not the _Wizard_ version, 'Mione." Ron answered.

"What's wrong with the wizard version?" asked a worried Harry.

"It's basically the same," explained Ginny, "except that a kiss, on the lips mind you, is compulsory. If the two don't choose to comply then the game it perpetually stuck and they're, well, it's as if they're bonded."

"I heard of two enemies who accidently ended up married because they refused to kiss." Luna's dreamy voice wafted through the group, earning a look of disgust shared between Draco and Harry.

"Why then, Miss Lovegood, would you propose such a ridiculous game?"

Snape's words seemed to have an undesired effect, in his opinion, on certain members of the group. Harry and Ron's shackles rose and they instantly voiced their approval of the game. Each member of the group felt a wave of magical compulsion wash over them as the oath established participation.

Hermione's head turned to professor Snape in surprise as he muttered a few choice words under his breath. He caught her eye and raised a disdainful eyebrow. Hermione let out a small huff of exasperation and turned back to see Ginny bent over the now empty firewhisky bottle, situated in the centre of the group, murmuring an incantation under her breath before tapping the bottle with her wand. She stepped back, flicked her wrist and the bottle span.

hr

The first unfortunate pair caught in the bottles trap consisted on Lavender and Neville. Lavender screwed her nose in disgust before placing a chaste kiss on Neville's lips, who stood, bright red, running his hands along his jeans. The two quickly sat, to be followed by Ron and Luna, Harry and Pansy, Draco and Lavender, Hermione and Harry, Neville and Ginny and Lavender and Ron.

As the bottle spun to land on Draco, Hermione noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she leaned towards Snape as he discreetly slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"You know that cheating is against the oath, don't you, professor?" She whispered.

The man in question turned to her with an expression of innocent indifference.

"I don't believe anyone mentioned it at the time."

"Not specifically, no." Hermione hissed back. "There are consequences, however, for those found cheating."

"I don't believe anything has happened."

"No, sir. Not yet."

A brief expression of surprise flickered on the professor's face before he turned empty hands towards his student.

"No cheating then, Miss Granger."

"No cheating, sir." Hermione replied with a smirk. She turned back to the game in time to see Ginny and Draco break from a kiss. They both appeared slightly flushed and Hermione noticed that Harry adamantly ignored Ginny, his fists clenched, as she took her seat and again flicked her wand.

The group went deathly silent as the bottle slowed and stopped, pointing to Snape. Each held their breath as it spun again, all but Hermione letting out a sigh of relief as the bottle spared them.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rose and met Snape's gaze before he leaned forward to murmur in her ear.

"This is what comes from fair play, you silly girl."

With that, Snape's hand rose to cup her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers.

As both were expecting a short, chaste, kiss, neither was prepared for the spark that ran down their spines as their lips met. Snape's hand pulled Hermione's head closer, their lips softening and caressing the other. The room and its inhabitant disappeared as Hermione raised her hands to his chest and moaned quietly against his lips. Only when her lips parted to allow him entry did they remember where they were. They broke apart quickly, breathing heavily as brown eyes met black, full of confusion, surprise and desire.

The connection was broken as Harry coughed and Snape turned, his mask of indifference sliding into place and his posture changing back to one of dominance.

"I believe that this game has gone on for long enough. As your _superior_," he spat out the word with distaste, "I must put an end to this impropriety and insist on something with a little more – decency."

That being said, Snape spun on his heel and strode over to the refreshment table, pouring himself a hefty glass of elf made wine and leaving the group to break out in chatter.

Ginny rushed over to Hermione and plopped down in front of her.

"What was that?!" She whispered.

"What was what?" Hermione replied hesitantly.

"That kiss with Snape! It was pretty heated!"

"What? No, no that was nothing." Hermione blushed and scrambled to change the direction of questioning. "What was that with Draco all about? Harry didn't look too happy about it."

This time it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"Oh, that. That was, I don't know, is it terrible of me to say that it was brilliant?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but it was! It doesn't mean anything though, it was just a kiss."

Hermione smiled knowingly, earning a playful slap from her friend.

"Stop it, Hermione." Ginny laughed and pointed a finger at her friend. "I'm not going to let that kiss with Snape, sorry, _Professor_ Snape go by now, you know that don't you? Want a drink?"

Hermione nodded and watched her ginger friend leave with a genial smile.

She hadn't had much experience with kisses in her lifetime. There had been Victor Krum in her fourth year, which had been rather rough and forceful and not overly pleasant. The times with Ron earlier that year had been too similar to kissing a sibling for either of their liking and the brief fling with a muggle boy after sixth year had been pleasant but nothing special.

Grudgingly, Hermione admitted to herself that the kiss with Professor Snape had been the best of her experience, which worried her a great deal. He was her professor, for goodness sake! She shouldn't be kissing him and she definitely shouldn't want to do it again!

Nevertheless, Hermione knew that she did want to repeat the earlier interaction; rather desperately and multiple times, if she was completely honest with herself. The knowledge made her blush and turn her attention away from her thoughts and towards the game of exploding snap that was beginning.

hr

The day wore on, consisting of safe games, food and a significant decrease of alcohol on the refreshment table. By four o'clock, the heat from the fire had resulted in the shedding of outer layers leaving everyone, including Snape, in various combinations of trousers and shirt and a drunken Ron with an idea.

Rising, he stumbled to the cupboard, pulled out a box and proposed a game of strip poker.

As the rest of the group were in equal states of inebriation, it took little time for the game to begin.

After five rounds, there was a pile of four pairs of socks, topped with Ron's shirt.

At the end of the sixth round Luna freed herself of her shirt and tossed it on the pile, resulting in Neville dropping his drink.

Many rounds and many items of clothing left, Hermione and Snape were the only ones decently attired. Lavender was dressed in bra and skirt, leaning on Ron, who was clad only in his boxers. Harry had managed to keep his trousers and Ginny was wearing shirt and underwear. Draco and Pansy were equally scantily clad, while Snape still sported shirt and trousers and Hermione shirt and jeans.

Ron, ever the observant, noticed her abundance of attire and took it upon himself to even the playing field. Even when inebriated, he somehow managed a degree of strategy and, soon, Hermione sat, mouth slightly open, as her peers watched her in expectation.

Snape fought to keep his breathing steady as he watched her slowly remove her shirt and toss it on the pile. A small voice in the back of his head tried valiantly to fight the firewhisky-driven fog, attempting to tell him something important. With a shake of the head, Snape's thoughts cleared for a moment and he realised with disgust that he was lusting after a student. Before he could follow the alarming thought, however, Hermione, clad only bra and jeans, turned and caught his eye.

Any moral sense that remained in the professor's brain slipped away as Hermione's breath caught at the hungry looked that darkened his eyes.

He lost his shirt in the next round.

hr

Hermione sat in shock as she stared at her professor's pale, well defined chest. A smattering of hair disappeared into his trousers and her eyes followed it, resting on the row of buttons on the black trousers.

Snape returned her appraising study, drinking in the curves of her body and the mounds of her breasts above her bra, wanting to taste her smooth, succulent skin.

Their eyes met, full of surprised lust, before their silent exchange was broken by an impatient Lavender insisting that the game of poker was over, before dragging Ron over to the door next to the cupboard, where they stumbled through in a tangle of limbs and lips.

"Miss Granger," Snape's silky breath next to her ear sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. "It appears that we are in a certain – situation. Would you care to expound on our current predicament?"

Professor Snape spoke slowly, teasingly, drawing out the words across his tongue and savouring each languid syllable.

As Hermione made an effort to reply, she couldn't help but be distracted by Snape's eyes flickering to her mouth and his tongue, darting out to wet his lips.

"I... it seems that the – the alcohol that we've con-consumed has..." here Hermione giggled, though Snape's eyebrows raised a fraction at the sultry undertone of the laugh.

"It's _affected_ us, sir." Hermione whispered, leaning closer and reading the desire in his eyes.

Their concentration on each other was so intense so as to not be broken as the door to the side of the room (a bathroom, as the group had discovered earlier,) swung open, causing Ron and Lavender to fall through the doorway back into the main room.

"It seems as though the rest of your _friends_ are – otherwise occupied, Miss Granger. Would you like to accompany me to the facilities?"

Snape's words caused Hermione to glance around the room and she blinked in surprise at the sight of Ginny and Draco sprawled on the couch, blind to all but the others mouths. Daring to see Harry's reaction, she was increasingly shocked to see Pansy straddling his lap, mouths sealed to the other, his hands on her chest and hers in his pants.

Hermione, not particular eager to view the display, turned back to Snape to find his face only inches from hers. He stood abruptly, offered his hand and swept her into the bathroom, passing an entangled Neville and Luna on the way.

hr

As soon as the door was shut Hermione found herself pressed against it as Snape attacked her mouth with a feverish passion. She moaned as he nipped her lip and opened her mouth to him, delighting in the way his tongue swept over hers. He tasted of firewhisky and a deep, rich scent.

She tasted of sweet wine and sunlight. One of Snape's hands cupped her cheek as the other slowly trailed down the back of her neck, around her shoulders and between her breasts. He caressed the mound of her breasts, sweeping over her bra to her stomach. He allowed his hand to travel over her luscious hips before trailing it slowly up her back to the clasp of her bra.

Hermione felt her professor undo her flimsy white bra and wriggled free to allow it to fall to the ground. She stood and smirked as she watched Snape; controlled, sarcastic, sensuous Snape; eagerly drink in the sight of her naked chest.

He stepped into her and lowered his mouth to her breast, sweeping the underside with his tongue tasting the skin before taking a nipple into his mouth. Hermione gasped and let her head fall back against the wall as he swirled his tongue and bit down lightly on the flesh, while stroking her hips and back with his hands.

Feeling the girls hands tangle in his hair, Snape turned his attention to the other breast before leisurely kissing his way back up over her collar bone, along her throat, feasting on the delectable taste of the silky skin, to her jaw and, finally, her mouth. He devoured it, tenderly and then powerfully, their tongues battling as their hands strived to discover every crevice, every curve of the other's body. Snape took a hold of Hermione's hip and pushed her against the door, grinding his hardened length against her pelvis. Their groans met as she pushed her hips forward, staining for more contact.

They broke for air, panting heavily.

"Miss Granger." his voice was sultry and dark, dripping with lust, adding to the moisture already present between her thighs.

"Professor." She was surprised at the low, seductive tone of her voice.

"This is – inappropriate." Snape stared hungrily at her swollen lips, his hand moving to the buttons on her jeans.

"Indeed."

"I don't care."

"Good."

Their lips met again as Snape undid her jeans and slip his hand between the denim and the thin cotton underwear and the soft curls. His hand curled down until his finger was touching her nub.

"Professor."

"Hermione."

Her name on his lips sent a shiver of delight through her and he chuckled darkly, pulling her pants down with his free hand.

"My, my Miss Granger. So ready and eager for your professor. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

With an impatient growl, Hermione reached for his head and attacked his lips, grinding into his hand in hope of more contact. Snape obliged and slid a finger between her lips and across her opening, up to her clit, which he then circled.

As Hermione gasped, Snape lowered himself to his knees and drew her legs apart. Leaning forward, he tipped his face up and drew his tongue along the path of his finger, before settling his lips around her clit and sliding a finger into her.

Hermione gripped his shoulders as he began to slowly move his finger through her, sucking on her clit and drawing out the sensation. He gradually moved faster, adding another finger, then another, until he was pumping them into her, curling them with every thrust, sending jolts of pleasure up Hermione's spine. Were it not for the door and her grip on her professor's shoulders, she wouldn't have been able to stand upright.

A wave of pleasure rose in Hermione and she gasped, begging for more.

"Severus!"

At his name, Snape stroked his fingers roughly against her walls and lightly bit on her clit, sending Hermione over the edge.

It was more than Hermione had ever known. The times she'd attempted to pleasure herself, her tryst with the muggle boy, nothing could compare to this. It was as if a wave of light crashed around her as her knees shuddered and she called out in ecstasy.

Snape rose to his feet and supported the panting girl with his arms. Flushed, with her eyes closed and her hair a mess, she was more beautiful to his drunken mind than the sweetest rose.

"Hermione." He whispered her name against her lips as she opened her eyes and smiled.

Her post-orgasmic bliss was interrupted, however, by an insistent buzzing coming from Snape's pocket. He pulled himself away and withdrew his wand, which was sputtering silver sparks and emitting the buzzing noise.

"Fuck."

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore."

hr

When Dumbledore entered the room of requirement, he was met with the sight of nine students and one teacher, fully dressed and seated around the fireplace, playing a friendly game of exploding snap.

The bottles and glasses had been vanished and the inhabitants had downed the numerous sober-up potions the room had provided, sourced straight form the Potion Master's stores.

Dumbledore's eye's swept the rom, making a mental note to congratulate professor Snape, who sat rather stiffly, paying no mind to the students before him.

With a smile and a nod of satisfaction, Dumbledore cleared his throat and sent the students back to their dorms.


End file.
